Shining Armour
by Tondayala Cherise Dupre
Summary: Harry Potter is in love, and at a wild Halloween party, he plots a way to make his love notice him…Warnings for bad language, mature themes, and occasional sudden crying jags.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shining Armour

Author: Tondayala Cherise Dupre. My friends call me Toni.

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I am just playing with them, and will put them all back when I go.

Summary: Harry Potter is in love, and at a wild Halloween party, he plots a way to make his love notice him…

Warning: There are spoilers from book five and a few from book six in here, so, um, read no further if you haven't read the first six. Though if you've read less than the first six, you have some books to read that are way better than my Drarry slash.

Oh, and this has homosexuality, etc., so if that makes you uncomfortable, leave NOW.

Chapter One: The Announcement

Dumbledore stood up, and I felt a tightening in my stomach. I had learned over the past few months to always be ready. Ever since I started lessons with him, I knew something could change in an instant, that I might have to go and face… but what I had to face was something I couldn't yet speak about. Anyway, there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that was distinctly non-threatening.

He began to speak, "My good students, I it is a pleasure to announce that in a few weeks time, we will cast aside the solemn everyday task of learning for one brief night. On the night of Halloween, we shall congregate. We shall also dress up, as Muggles do. And then, as my students say, we will PARTY!"

The students roared. There hadn't been a party at Hogwarts since…well, there hadn't been a party. I glanced around the Great Hall. Hermione was looking around a bit disapprovingly. No doubt she thought that a party would distract from everyone's studies. Ron was screaming and cheering. His face was a deep purple. Over at Ravenclaw table, Luna was smiling and applauding, and carrying on a quiet conversation with the air next to her. _Probably explaining what's going on to a Wrackspurt_, I thought. Last, I looked over at the Slytherin table. The students there were cheering every bit as wildly as we were, including a slim blond boy, who was laughing. His face was so completely different from its usual, pinched expression and something low in my stomach stirred. I _wanted_ this boy. Suddenly I realized what I was thinking, and pushed it away, buried the thought in the deepest corner of my mind. I was not thinking things like that about _Malfoy_.

Dumbledore waited until the applause lost a bit of its enthusiasm, and called over the crowd, "Please thank Professor Slughorn, as it was his idea that led to this party!"

At his end of the High Table, Slughorn was looking extremely pleased with himself, as the entire student body fervently applauded him. _This must have been the kind of thing he was hoping for when he proposed the party_, I thought, _Always craving attention…_

I couldn't help myself. Once again I glanced over at the Slytherin table. He had lost some of his enthusiasm, and now applauded slowly and lazily, a habitual smirk back on his face. He must've realized what I just have; Slughorn has engineered this for the applause and recognition.

I had seen this smirk a thousand times, but now, something was different. Maybe it was that it wasn't directed at me, but I found it unbelievably attractive. Without realizing it, I stared at him for a little bit, just long enough to attract the attention of Ron, who wasn't clapping anymore. He followed my line of vision, and whispered, "Even at a time like this, The Ferret looks like he smelled something awful. Stupid git, "he chuckled at this last Ron-witticism, and I nearly snapped. How dare he? And then, once again, I realized what I was thinking. Ron was right. I was being stupid. Malfoy _was_ a stupid git, after all…but he had pretty hair.

I gasped. What the hell was wrong with me?

_What the hell was Potter playing at tonight,_ Draco thought, _What did he want? Why did he keep staring at me? Potter wants nothing to do with me, he never has. Unless…_ but he didn't even put that thought into words. Instead, he entered the Slytherin common room and went to bed.

I was in bed, face down. I had spent the last few hours like this, not asleep, but thinking.. My mind flickered from Ginny, who every day grew flirtier, Ron, who saw his friend the same as he had at age eleven, Hermione, who was too perceptive for her own good, and Malfoy. Malfoy, who had been his enemy since that moment on the Hogwarts steps six years ago. Malfoy, who sneered at him, who was a Death Eater legacy, who called Hermione a Mudblood. Malfoy, who was unbelievably _hot_.

No. I was not going to think these thoughts. No. Being gay I could handle, had handled since I was eleven. I could handle that. I could. I could _not_ handle liking Malfoy.

Malfoy was off limits. Malfoy was out of the question. And he was going to stay that way, because I wasn't going to do anything. Not now, not ever. Malfoy was out.

I punched my pillow and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shining Armour

Author: Tondayala Cherise Dupre. My friends call me Toni.

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I am just playing with them, and will put them all back when I go.

Summary: Harry Potter is in love, and at a wild Halloween party, he plots a way to make his love notice him…

Warning: There are spoilers from book five and a few from book six in here, so, um, read no further if you haven't read the first six. Though if you've read less than the first six, you have some books to read that are way better than my Drarry slash.

Oh, and this has homosexuality, etc., so if that makes you uncomfortable, leave NOW.

I think I am going to switch to third person for Harry, too, because it works with the story better.

Chapter Two: DADA

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" , Ron asked, his mouth full of chocolate muffin. He swallowed and continued, "I mean, Harry, you can't just keep saying you're fine and then staring into space, sounding like you've taken a vow of silence, and," here he paused, as if waiting for a drum roll, "_not eating_." This was said as if it was a crime equal to stealing the crown jewels, and Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice. Even Hermione couldn't couldn't resist a smile before she dove into next year's textbooks.

"Honestly, Ron, I'm fine. " Harry insisted, "I've just had a lot on my mind, ok?"

Ron leaned in closer for his next pronouncement, "Is it a girl? Who?"

Harry chuckled at that, "No, it is most definitely _not_ a girl. Just, schoolwork. You know how much coursework we get. And, y'know, my lessons with Dumbledore..."

Ron immediately leaned back, "Ah, right."

And he didn't say another word about it for the rest of breakfast.

But now it was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry thought he preferred a prying Ron to this.

"... Clearly, many of you took care to ignore everything I have taught you. Of course, not every one," here he smiled at Malfoy, who smirked. Harry's stomach lurched.. Even with the smirk... but Harry didn't let himself complete that thought; Snape was continuing his lecture,"Despite my preference to simply fail all of you who cannot comprehend this basic material, Dumbledore has mentioned that he would be displeased if over half of you failed again this quarter, so in addition to you 40-inch essay on Inferi, those of you who have once again FAILED can rewrite your study of tactics in the Battle of the Giantesses."

Inwardly, Harry groaned. Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had once been his best subject ,was rapidly becoming his worst.

Later, as they left the classroom, Malfoy bumped against Harry's shoulder, hard, "Poor Potter, failing Defense. If this is the best you can do, I'm surprised you're not dead already. "

Harry whirled around and shot back, "Poor me? I'd rather pity Voldemort. He can't even beat a kid failing Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Malfoy flushed crimson, "Potter...", he growled, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

Harry smiled wide, and walked past Malfoy, elbowing him out of the way.

He kept smiling all the way back to his room.

It was at this point that Ron, who had been happily praising Harry and burbling to himself, stopped short at the somewhat strange sight of Harry Potter screaming and writhing on his bed.

"Harry! Harry," he shouted, attempting to pry Harry out of his pillows, "What the _hell_ is wrong? You were brilliant, everything's okay, everything's okay...", But now Harry was weeping and Ron had no clue what to do, "Harry, Hermione will rewrite your essay for you!"

The complete lack of connection between Ron and what was going on was so astonishing that Harry started to laugh.

"Now what?" Ron was totally flummoxed, "I'm going to get Hermione. She gets you when you're like this."

Harry was still weeping on his bed when Hermione came in, and she rapidly became desperate, "Oh god Harry, what's wrong? What's wrong? Do you need anything? What do you need? Harry? I'll-I'll do your Defense Essay for you!"

And then, as suddenly as it started, Harry stopped crying. He didn't speak. H was thinking, _He-he didn't defend Voldemort. I don't think he could defnd Voldemort._ And so he sat, rocking back and forth a little bit, just smiling and thinking to himself.

_He might not be a Death Eater._

A/N: I am so mean to poor Harry. Ah well, he can deal with it. Anyway, please remember, reviews are LOVE.

:) Bye now y'all. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shining Armour Author: Tondayala Cherise Dupre. My friends call me Toni.  
Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I am just playing with them, and will put them all back when I go.  
Summary: Harry Potter is in love, and at a wild Halloween party, he plots a way to make his love notice him…  
Warning: There are spoilers from book five and a few from book six in here, so, um, read no further if you haven't read the first six. Though if you've read less than the first six, you have some books to read that are _way_ better than my Drarry slash.  
Oh, and this has homosexuality, etc., so if that makes you uncomfortable, leave NOW!  
OOO  
Chapter Three: Dreams and Schemes  
_Draco was watching him, laughing. But instead of the everyday chuckle at his expense, right now, Draco was laughing because he thought Harry was funny. His face was warm, open, lighthearted. Harry smiled. This was unbelievable. Draco was so beautiful when he laughed. Harry decided he would just stare at Draco laugh forever. He didn't really need anything else, did he? Oh wait. He also needed tthe way Draco was smirking at him now. That was important. It was making him incredibly horny. And he also needed the way Draco was leaning in to him right that second, like he was going to-_  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up, mate!", Harry groaned as he woke up, and realized that: a) it had all been a dream, and b) there was a warm, sticky substance along his legs. Oh shit. That was bloody brilliant.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, "You've got to come on. We're gonna be late for breakfast!" There was a hint of panic in his voice when he said this.  
"Right. Ron, you can go ahead of me. I'm going to be a few more minutes, I think."  
Ron said, "Alright then," and left without another word.  
Harry waited until he had left, and then began to ease himself out of bed. He stood, turned to survey the messin front of him and considered the implications thereof.  
Oh God. He was having wet dreams about Malfoy_. Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Of all people,_ Harry thought, _T__o__ have a crush on, this is probably the stupidest. I simply have to get over it. It's not like anything would ever come of it anyway__._  
An irritating part of his brain said, _You don't know that. And besides, he's intelligent, funny, hot. Falling in love with Millicent Bulstrode would __be __way worse. She has _no _redeeming qualities. At least Draco has a few. _ Draco? Where had he gotten Draco from? Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.  
Harry shook his head and cursed himself for even considering this. Instead, he focused on stripping the sheets from the bed and writing a quick note for the houselves. Then he pulled on his clothes as quickly a possible and sprinted down to the Great Hall, hoping to catch the tail end of breakfast. Harry tried to convince himself that Malfoy was a boring, boring sight, all day long.  
He wasn't.

OOO  
Hermione was getting upset. Harry had been acting weird for days and still hadn't told Ron or her what was going on. This wasn't like Harry. He told them everything, from his wildest conspiracy theories to his girl problems (though really, he had had surprisingly few of those). But she didn't cry, like she had in first year. Instead, she decided it was time to do what she did best: research.  
OOO  
Hermione felt really stupid. She hadn't done anything like this in what felt like forever, and she was reminded painfully that she was supposed to be smarter than this. Regardless, what was done was done, and she had cut Charms to sneak into the boys' dorms. To snoop around Harry's possessions.  
On the other hand, she did feel a bizarre sense of justification. She needed proof of her suspicions, and it wasn't like she could tell any one about them. Lavender would tell everyone. Ginny would die inside. Harry would kill her. Ron would kill Harry. So at two in the afternoon, she sneaked up the tower to his dormitory and began riffling through his possessions.  
Half an hour later, however, her overwhelming feeling of idiocy was growing. She fell back onto Harry's bed with a growl of frustration. She had been truly stupid, sneaking around, looking for non-existent ratification. What had she been expecting anyway? A diary saying, I AM GAY, in big letters?  
No. That was out. Ah, well. She'd just have to make him confess it, then.  
OOO  
"Harry?"  
Harry looked up from his Defense essay, startled, to see Hermione standing there, biting her lip, "Yeah, Hermione?"  
"Do you want some help? You've been staring at that essay for a while and you haven't written a word."  
"Um, okay, thanks, Hermione. At least Snape can't fail me on this one," Harry was a bit confused, really. Normally it took an eternity of begging to get Hermione to do his work for him. Tonight, though, she ran right over to help. The way she peered over the top of his essay clinched it for him. Hemione was up to something.  
Nevertheless, they sat together for several minutes in silence, with Harry doodling in the margins of his textbooks and Hermione reading through his essay, clucking occasionally.  
Then, "Harry? Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, Hermione, of course. Why?"  
"Harry, well, you've been seeming really distracted lately. And you rewrote the paragraph dealing with the importance of fire when dealing with Inferi. Twice."  
"I did?" Harry hadn't been paying attention. He had been copying from his textbook, "I really didn't notice."  
She shook her head, "Well, Harry, I'm just going to cross that out, but I have to say," she paused and bit her lip.  
"You have to say what?"  
"Harry, are you sure that nothing's going on? I man, I know you have lessons with Dumbledore and all, but is there anything else? Do you have a crush? Is it Ginny? Or, God forbid, is it Cho?" Hermione knew that it definitely wasn't Ginny or Cho, but maybe if she could get Harry to talk about who it really was.  
"No. Neither. And really, I don't have a crush on anyone. I just wasn't paying attention, that's all."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Harry, you know it's something else. You know I'm too smart to fall for that. What's up?"  
"Yeah. I do," Harry smiled ruefully, "But, Hermione? I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet. OK? I'll tell you soon, I promise. But not now. Good night."  
He gathered his things and walked away slowly.  
Hermione ground her teeth. Dammit. Couldn't Harry just tell her? This was getting ridiculous.  
A/N: Hello people! Thank you for actually reading my fanfic. Sorry this chapter took forever, but school has started and I've been painfully busy. :( I promise the next chapter will come faster.  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am not rich, blonde, freckly, British or famous. Therefore, I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. NOTHING! I do this for my love of writing and my longing for more canon gays. Not for any kind of profit. Boo. Ah, well, this chapter has some Draco stuff, which pleases me a lot. No actual interaction yet though... and I AM SORRY to any possible readers ( I don't know how many of you actually exist...) for the incredibly long wait between chapters. This was really hard for me to write and involved a lot of betaing.**

Chapter Four: Confessions

Draco wasn't confused. He was completely baffled. What the bleeding hell was going on? Potter hadn't tried to pick a fight with him in over a week. In fact, he had replaced this with the equally irritating habit of _staring _at Draco. Occasionally, he'd look confused or wistful, but mostly he just stared him down with a persistence and a _hunger_ that bewildered Draco beyond all reason.

What did he mean by it? Could the Golden Boy actually be planning something? Was he even that clever?

_Yes, he was,_ his brain chimed unhelpfully, _He's been able to figure out what every one, even the Dark Lord is planning. And he suspected you. He's followed you around the building. Maybe he even suspects_ you. _And he_ _gets good grades, not just because Granger helps him. Unlike that idiot, Weasley, _Draco smirked,_ Asshole. But Potter...Potter is _special. _Potter could be..._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he tried to brush his thoughts away, back into the recesses of his mind, far, far away.

He wasn't entirely sure he was successful.

OOO

Potions had taken a turn for the worse in the last two weeks. Slughorn was a fat idiot. And he fawned over Potter like every other teacher in the building. He no longer had an easy A from Snape, who would give him a great grade just to spite Potter. In fact, Slughorn seemed to actively dislike Draco.

_Great,_ he thought,_this year wasn't hard enough without the pudgy bastard grading me down. And Potter's creating these spectacular potions, even though he still stares at me 24/7. It's so _weird._.._

Draco shook his head and turned back to his Hands of Earth healing potion, only to find he had tipped an entire bottle of porcupine blood into it, while he was lost in thought.

_Great..._

And then his potion exploded.

OOO

Harry was jerked out of his reverie by an explosion. And there was Draco- Malfoy, he had to call him Malfoy- looking shell shocked. Also, he happened to be missing his eyebrows.

Harry watched the class erupt. Slughrn was unable to control them, seeing as he was too busy sniggering. Lavender and Parvati were tittering in a corner. Seamus and Dean chortled. Pansy looked completely horrified. Crabbe and Goyle were looking around stupidly, trying to find someone to blame. Ron was pounding his fists on the table, tears of hilarity streaming down his face. Hermione seemed stuck in a state of perfect bliss. Harry couldn't contain his laughter. He tilted his head back and roared. But even as he did so, a part of him wanted to go over to Malfoy and kiss him and hold him until he felt really, really good...shit. Shit shit shit. That was not good. Harry shook his head, and turned away from Malfoy. He had a potion to make, not that it was that hard with the Half-Blood Prince. But he needed something to focus on. He needed something to get his head away from that arrogant prat. _Arrogant prat_, he repeated to himself firmly, _He is an arrogant prat and an idiot and a prejudiced git and...really, really hot_.

Harry sighed. Screw it. There wasn't a point, as it couldn't come to anything anyway. So he proclaimed it, trumpets blaring: Harry Potter liked Draco Malfoy.

Okay, so the proclamation was in his head.

OOO

After class, the class split into two distinct factions in the hall, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The groups circled each other slowly, occasionally taunting each other.

Of course, when Ron and the others laughed at Draco's eyebrows – or lack thereof- Harry did too. He couldn't not. Ron would think he was weird. And so he did, which led to Draco snarling at them to get out of the way, the filthy blood-traitors. And so Ron lunged at him, which meant Harry had to, too. And that led to a black eye and some more insults which had Harry on the verge of tears as he rushed up to his dorm.

OOO

Hermione had been doing a lot of loitering around the boys' dorms lately, just in case Harry decided to confess and/or had started to keep a diary. That was why she heard Harry's choked sob through the door.

OOO

The door banged open, and Harry looked up, astonished, to see Hermione barging into the room, "Her-hermione?" he asked, hating the way his voice shook, "What are you doing here?"

"You were crying", she said simply, "You are the bravest person I know. When you cry, something REALLY bad must have happened. But nothing bad happened today, did it? Or is it Sirius?"

Harry looked at her, sniffled, and tried to wipe his tears away, "It's nothing, okay?"

"No," She said firmly, "It's something. And you need to tell me what."

" Well, you know that fight with Dra-Malfoy I had earlier today-?" he began shakily, but Hermione cut him off.

"Oh God, Harry, where does it hurt? We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey's right now."

"No, Hermione, nothing like that. He didn't hurt me- well, a couple bruises but nothing big. It's not that. At all."

"Ok. Then what is it? What's been going on Harry? What does it have to do with Malfoy?"

He stiffened suddenly, "You know Hermione, I think I'm gonna go and-"

"Harry! Come on! Tell me! Now."

Th last sounded more like a command than a request,so, mutely, Harry sat down and nodded.

"Now, what's going on?"

"Well, see the thing is, Hermione, I don't like Ginny. Not like that, anyway. Not because there's anything wrong with her, but because I- I fancy wizards," his voice broke, and he flopped down on the bed, "Dammit, Hermione, I'm gay. I've known since I was, like, thirteen. I didn't tell you because-" , and he broke down again.

"Harry, it's okay. I thoght so. It's all good. Ron might be- a little weirded out but I'm sure-"

"Ron is going to go mental," Harry said, straightening, "Anyway, but that's not all."

"Really?" now Hermione looked shocked.

"Really. Hermione, I-I like, like _really_ like, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione exploded, "What? Harry! But he's been nothing but awful to you-to us- since the day we got here! And you hate him! And you've been suspecting him of being a Death Eater since that day in Diagon Alley! Do you think he's good? Could he have changed and I didn't see it?"

"No, I think he's still a sniveling little Death Eater wannabe," Harry said wearily, " I just think he's a hot, smart, funny sniveling Death Eater Wannabe."

"Oh lord. There's no stopping you now, is there?"

"Not a chance."

"You are well and truly screwed."

"I know," Harry groaned.

"Thank god you've got me on your side."

Harry sat up suddenly, but Hermione was gone

_Well, Hermione's probably right. Thank God I've got her on my side._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Outside the Closet  
For some reason that Harry _still_ could not fathom, Hermione had convinced him to tell Ron the next morning in the Room of Requirement. He had tried to explain to her why this might be a _very_ bad idea, but was met only with a steely, "If he's a real friend, he'll understand and accept you for who you are," from her.  
He didn't explain to her why Ron wouldn't actually understand, and so found himself being dragged towards the Room of Requirement at the painful hour of seven thirty in the morning, "Ok, Hermione," he moaned, "I get that I have to tell him, but why at this ungodly hour?"  
"Simple," she replied crisply, " I'm, um, sure that Ron will be very, er, understanding, but it might take a little for the news to sink in."  
"Oh God, even you don't expect a good reaction."  
"Well, he's never expected you being..you know...gay, and when you tell him abut Malfoy... well, he _has_ hated him for the last six years..."  
Harry covered his face with his hands, "I don't want to do this. I _really_ don't want to do this."  
"Too bad. I already set it up. Ron's already there."  
"Oh God..."  
But he let Hermione drag him the rest of the way to the Room.  
OOO  
Today, the Room was sporting a breakfast table, and so as Harry bit into a blueberry muffin, he began.  
"Ron," Harry said slowly, " I kind of have something to tell you."  
"Yeah? What?"  
"I'm, um, Ron, I'm gay."  
"Well, I'm happy, too, most of the time. I don't see why-" and then the blood drained from his face.  
Then Ronald Weasley fainted.  
"Well,"Harry grimaced, "that went over like a fucking ton of bricks."  
OOO  
Harry was freaking out. He had tried to act like he didn't care when Ron fainted, but inside he was screaming. If Ron wouldn't accept him, then who would? Shaking his head, he pushed the thought out of his head firmly. Ron _would_ accept it. He _had_ to.  
Still terrified, he grabbed a pitcher of water from the other end of the table. Then, slowly, carefully, he poured it on Ron's head.  
Ron woke with a splutter and bellowed, "What the hell was that for?"  
Harry shrugged, "You were out cold. I didn't know what else to do. Anyway..."  
"Anyway what?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Of what?"  
"What do you mean, of what? I just came out to you, and you're acting like nothing happened!", Harry realized he was screaming, and promptly shut up.  
"No, you didn't. You told me you were happy because you spiked Draco Malfoy. Presumably through the heart."  
"Oh God..." Harry groaned.  
"Ron", Hermione began, looking nervous, "I think you're in denial."  
"What? In denial? What could I be in denial about? Unless...," his smile faltered and he looked back at Harry, "You're-you're not really gay, are you?"  
"Yes, Ron, I _am_ gay."  
"But-but-but," Ron spluttered.  
"Ron", Hermione snapped, "What evidence have you seen that Harry is _straight_?"  
Ron looked triumphant, "Cho Chang. She's a girl."  
Harry stepped in, losing patience, "Remember when I came back from kissing Cho in the Room of Requirement?"  
"Yeah," Ron clearly didn't see where this was going.  
"What did I tell you it was like?"  
Ron's face paled, " You told me it was wet," he said in a small voice.  
"There," said Harry, "That was the emotional depth of our relationship. It was actually pretty screwed up. She was still in mourning for Cedric and I was, well, I was a homo," he grinned.  
Ron looked as though he had been slapped in the face.  
"Oh. Dear. Lord." Ron said weakly.  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Why didn't you tell me before, Harry?" Ron's voice was raw and vulnerable now, which was infinitely worse than anything Harry had ever imagined.  
"Um, when I told you just now, you fainted. And then you tried to prove I was straight. I was afraid something like that would happen."  
"Ah. Right. Sorry about that."  
"Are- are we good?"  
Ron looked away for a moment, but quickly turned back to Harry, "Give me a little bit of time, okay? But yeah, I think so."  
Harry managed a small smile, "And the whole Malfoy thing?"  
Ron grimaced, "Well, that's a bit harder. But...if he's the one... I guess I'm cool with it. Just...don't talk about how hot he is, or whatever. There is some stuff a guy just can't hear from his best friend."  
This time, Harry's smile was genuine, "I think I can do that."  
OOO  
The rest of the day was a flurry of comings-out for Harry.  
Luna, surprisingly, told him calmly she already knew. Apparently, the Knargles had been gossiping about it for weeks.  
Neville just smiled and said, "Welcome to the club."  
He also told Seamus and Dean. After ascertaining that they were not the object of his affections, both very helpfully offered to go with him on any shopping trips or musicals he now felt compelled to go to.  
Harry proceeded to bash them roundly over the head with his pillow.  
There was even treacle tart at supper. All things considered, it was an excellent day.  
If only Draco hadn't been staring at him all day,with a smug little smirk on his face. Like he knew something.  
**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry this took forever! I don't like the coming out bits, so I put off editing this for a while. Thanks to people who actually READ the stuff I WRITE. You guys make me feel all fuzzy and warm, like there's a kitten in my stomach. Also, giant and MAJOR and forever thanks to my beta, Xaphy. You rock.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Because I spent forever on the last chapter, I thought y'all would be excited that this one came so quick! Plus it was ready and everything...chapter seven within a week, I hope...**  
Chapter Six: The Nefarious and Dastardly Plot  
"So, now that we've gotten all of this coming out boringness out of the way...it's time to plan!"  
Harry jumped, "What? How are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in High Advanced Arithmancy? Do you still have a Time Turner, Hermione?"  
She shrugged, "Professor Vector canceled it after I was the only one who showed up. Apparently, no one else passed the entrance exams. _Anyway_, as I was saying, it is time to plan."  
"Plan what?"  
"_Honestly_, Harry, it's like you never even _used_ your brain..."  
Thinking fast in order to subvert another Hermione lecture about his "potential" and "intelligence" and "lack of direction," Harry said, "Yes, Hermione, I am a dunce. I am as stupid as, like, Goyle. Now please tell me, in your infinite wisdom, what we need to plan."  
"You seriously don't know?"  
"No," Harry was getting testy. Couldn't Hermione just _get to the point_?  
"WE NEED TO PLAN HOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET MALFOY, OF COURSE!"  
"Hermione! What if someone _heard_ you?"  
"No one heard me," she replied easily, gesturing around at the empty was true; Madame Pince was in Hogsmeade at a rare book festival and the other students were in class or taking advantage of the beautiful October weather.  
"Maybe so, but you still shouldn't have shouted-"  
"Anyway, Harry, we do need a plan."  
"Why? Why, O Mystical Wise Hermione, why do we need a plan?"  
"You didn't think I was going to let you wander around pining for Draco Malfoy all year without doing anything about it, did you?"  
"Yes, Hermione, that is honestly what I thought."  
"As usual, you were wrong."  
"Hermione!"  
"Well, you have to admit, you are wrong for an unusually large percentage of the time. Remember when you told us that Snape wanted to kill us? And you didn't know Lupin was a werewolf. And-"  
"Hermione! Not the point!"  
"No, it isn't, I suppose...Anyway, I've been thinking that you need a safe venue to talk to Malfoy. And the perfect place would be the Halloween party!"  
"As much as I hate to ask, the Halloween party?"  
"Hopeless," Hermione moaned, but she gave him a fond smile all the same, "Yes, Harry, the Halloween party. The one Dumbledore announced weeks ago? That the entire school has been buzzing about and has four planning committees and is listed by Witch Weekly as _the_ biggest event of the year?"  
"Ah. That Halloween party."  
"You didn't know any of that before I told you, did you?"  
"No."  
"Poor, oblivious boy. Anyway, you can hook up with Malfoy at the costume party as everyone will be all costumed and masked."  
"Hermione, just a second. I may have found a loophole in your genius plot."  
"What?" Now Hermione was getting snappy.  
"Draco might not even be _gay._"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, he's flexible. Trust me."  
"How do you _know_ this?"  
"Are you kidding me? All it takes is a little digging and you find so much dirt..." Hermione trailed off for a moment, looking into the distance, "When I learn stuff like that, it almost makes Rita Skeeter's job seem worthwhile. Anyway, Malfoy's had things with Pansy Parkinson and Queenie Greengrass, but also with Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot. There was also a rumored hook up with Cedric Diggory, but that's nothing solid..."  
"_What?_"  
"OK, I need to revise my earlier statement. You poor, oblivious, _stupid_ boy."  
"Hermione! Can we get beck to the point? Please?" _And _away _from "Let's Pick On Harry_ _Time"_, Harry thought.  
"Right. So here's my plan..."  
OOO  
As the afternoon wore on, Harry had to admit that Hermione knew what she was talking about. In the two days since Harry told her, she had gathered a mass amount of information. She was brilliant, and probably right about everything, Harry concluded.  
OOO  
However, there was one thing that Hermione was wrong about that afternoon. They were not alone in the library. Flipping through books about ancient magical relics was a tall, pale sixteen year old boy.  
Draco Malfoy had never been more horrified.  
**A/N: So, does anyone have ideas for Harry's costume? You could leave them in the nice review you are undoubtedly already writing me. * bats eyelashes * Right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I have been participating in National Novel Writing Month, where you try and write a novel in a month, so I haven't had time to update. Many thanks to Gaby, who suggested the most obvious solution of all time for a hot gay guy. Here you go!**

Chapter Seven: Costumes

"Hermione. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean- the entire school will be there-"

"They'll assume you did it as a joke or a bet or whatever. I already got Ron to cover for you on that front. But Malfoy will be blown away."

"How do we know he likes this stuff though?"

"I did some research. Same as ever. And I know Draco likes it. He made Blaise wear it for, like a month-"

"HERMIONE! Don't stay stuff like that!"

"Aww, are your feelings hurt when you think of Draco being in another relationship?" Hermione cooed.

"No, my aesthetic sensibilities are hurt by the thought of Blaise in-"

"We've got to hurry," Hermione interrupted eagerly, "The party is already in full swing. You'll make a brilliant entrance. Go go go!"

"Okay, okay." Harry swept out of his dormitory, only wobbling a little bit in his costume's shoes, "Hermione, are these shoes really necessary?"

"Of course they are! They really pull the whole outfit together. And they go with your eyes! Now, move it!"

"Well, it's kind of hard to move fast in these things!"

"I don't care! Harry James Potter, this is really important for your future happiness!"

"And quite possibly my future humiliation!"

"Some things are worth it! Come on! Oh, Harry, remember to jump over that step!"

Harry leaped over it, narrowly avoiding a collision with two Hufflepuff second years dressed as canaries, "Sorreee!", he called over his shoulder. Both he and Hermione came to a sudden halt outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

Hermione gave him a critical once over, tried to fix his hair, gave up, and said, " Okay. I think you're ready. Let's go win some Slytherin love."

Together, they pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

Draco adjusted his helmet for the fifteenth time and glanced at himself in the mirror before turning towards the other knights in shining armour lounging on their respective beds.

"Well, come on, we don't have all night."

Blaise rose slowly, smirking, "Says the boy who spent two hours fixing his hair."

"It's important! And besides, at least _I _don't spend hours every day using Weasley product to get rid of my spots!"

"I have a skin condition!"

"Yes, and it's called acne."

"Draco Malfoy-!"

"Blaise Zabini!"

"Both of you are idiotic and vain," Theodore Nott pointed out sensibly, "but if we don't go now, we are going to miss the entire fucking party."

Both of them shrugged, "Agreed."

And slowly, solemnly, they walked towards the Great Hall, armour creaking slightly.

They ended up at a back entrance to the Great Hall that was more accessible from the dungeons. Draco gave a cursory glance back over his fellow knights before flinging open the doors to the Great Hall.

As Harry stepped inside, he heard the the requisite whispers and the occasional startled gasp. A couple of people shrieked. But all of that faded into a strange, unintelligible rushing noise against his head as he looked across the Great Hall at Draco Malfoy, staring at him with his mouth open.

A part of Harry was freaking out over how sexy Draco looked in armour. The other half was freaking out because staring could not be termed as a positive reaction. He fidgeted,watching Draco and not moving a muscle.

Draco was in shock. He had come expecting to have a mildly enjoyable time, be complimented endlessly on his costume, insult a few Gryffindors, squabble over the blueberry pie with Pansy, maybe even get a bit tipsy if there was any decent Firewhiskey to be had. But he had arrived and all thoughts of Pansy and drunkenness fled. His mouth had gone dry. Because there was Potter. In _girl's_ clothes.

And Draco couldn't help it. Potter looked _fetching_.

**A/N: Yeah. I know it's short, and I gave you a cliffhanger and everything, but I WILL update really soon. Cross my heart, not my fingers,**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Stuff happens! Good stuff! (I 3 Harry in drag. And so does Draco. :D)**

Chapter Eight: Reactions

Harry watched Draco.

Draco watched Harry.

A single thought was stringing it's way through their minds. _Whoa...he looks _good.

Hermione leaned into Harry and whisper-squealed, "Harry! This is _great_!"

"Hermione-" Harry started to ell her how awful this all was, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Sshh! He's coming over here! Look busy! Look interested in something other than him! Harry! It's not that hard. Laugh! And keep _moving_!" She gave him a little shove forward, and Harry almost toppled over in his six-inch, bright green heels.

"Hermione!" He hissed furiously. He opened his mouth again, but Draco was upon them. Hermione ran away with surprising speed for someone wearing _such_ a tight catsuit.

"Nice costume, Potter. What are _you_ supposed to be?"

Harry gave Draco a cheeky grin, "Nice tin bucket, Malfoy. I'm a damsel in distress." Harry bit the inside of his cheek. He was screwing everything up. It was just easier to insult Malfoy than anything else.

"You do realize that being a _damsel_ is traditionally reserved for those with feminine genitalia, right?"

"When have I ever followed tradition, Malfoy?"Harry fired back without thinking.

"True enough. You think you're too good for the rules, right?"

Harry would have argued back, but he saw a slight softening of Malfoy's features as he looked at Harry. He looked like the Malfoy equivalent of relaxed. So Harry gave him a snarky smile and replied, "Nah, I _know_ I'm too good for them."

That did it. Malfoy snorted, "Really, Potter, you just make it too easy to insult you. I mean, that one little sentence would give Snape ammo for months if he ever heard it."

"And you, I suppose? You'll have just as much use for that sentence as Snape would, right?" Harry would be worrying, but he was still a little bit in shock over the fact that he had just made Malfoy laugh. In an honest-to-God, non-malicious way.

"I dunno. Maybe. I'm weighing my options." Malfoy shrugged, carelessly. He was almost smiling.

That was unexpected. Harry was confused for a moment as he formulated his question, "What are your options, though? I mean, I get that one option is to use my words to torment me for the next several months, but what other options would you have?"

"Well, technically, I do have the option of tormenting you with your own words for the next several months, but I'm thinking that it might be more profitable to ask you to dance."

It seemed like several minutes before Harry found the ability to form words again, "_What?_" he asked incredulously.

Draco looked at him for a few more seconds, deep in thought, before replying conversationally, "Yeah, I think it _would_ be more profitable. Potter, would you like to dance?"

Harry stuttered and blushed crimson, "_What?_"

Malfoy tsked impatiently, "Really, Potter, it's a good thing you look so hot, otherwise, I might just torment you anyway for being so absolutely _thick_."

Harry gulped, "You think I look hot?"

"Trust you to pick up on the least important part of that sentence. Now, do you want to dance or not? Because if you don't I need to get back to Pansy. She is starting to look _pissed._"

Dumbly, Harry nodded and let himself be led out onto the dance floor.

By Draco Malfoy. God, this was _weird_.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, really! But at least I updated really fast! And now we're almost getting to the end of the story (boo). I think there will be either one or two more chapters left. As usual, much thanks to the people who review. You make me fell warm and fuzzy inside. Like there's a kitten in my stomach.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! This is a really quick update, right? Anyway. This will be the second to last chapter. Thanks for reading this far!**

Chapter Nine: Clothing and a Lack Thereof

It wasn't until Harry and Draco were out in the swarming throng of people that Harry realized what a dangerous position they were in. For several reasons. He tried to put his fears into words, "Umm, Malfoy, you do realize that this probably not a good idea? For several reasons?"

"No, I didn't realize. Tell me why, though."

"Well, first off, I might be wearing girl clothes right now, but I am not a girl."

Malfoy interjected, "Aw, shoot."

"Malfoy! Seriously, though, we're gonna catch shit about this."

"More shit than you would get for wearing a frilly green dress?"

"Yes. Ron is spreading the story around that I lost a bet to him and this is the punishment. But I was mostly thinking about you. You know, people are gonna be sorta awful. And stuff."

"And stuff? Are there any other reasons, or do I only have to be afraid of "and stuff"?

"No, you ass," Harry said, laughing a little bit, "The other big reason is that I am a terrible dancer under normal conditions, let alone in six inch green high heels."

"Ah. That does sound somewhat dangerous."

"Yes. And?"

"Let's dance!"

"Malfoy!" But Harry was laughing, even as he tumbled against Malfoy.

As they held each other, swaying to the music of the Ghostly Brass Band, Malfoy leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "Oh, and Potter? I'm touched that you were "thinking mostly about" me."

"Lovely," Harry commented dryly, "Even when you're nice to me, you're mean to me. Anything else rude you want to say to me?"

"Yes, actually. Potter, for fuck's sake, you are the girl here, and your dancing is even more abysmal than I had previously imagined. Let me lead."

"Gladly. But can I get out of these shoes soon?"

"Don't whine. But yes. Just one more song. Unlike you, I actually find this rather pleasant. Even if you have two left feet."

"Aw, shuck, thanks!"

"Don't mention it, Potter. Like, really, don't mention it. If anyone ever finds out that_ I_ was nice to _you_, I would never live it down. _Never."_

"Even if you claimed it was just to gather torment material about me?"

"Even then."

"Even if you told people it was for a secret mission for Voldemort?"

Harry felt Malfoy stiffen against him. Harry suddenly felt ashamed for asking that question. But when he answered, Malfoy was casual, even friendly, "_Especially_ then. Everyone I know would know I was lying. I don't work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh. I know. I mean, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"_Do_ shut up, Potter. You're worse than Parkinson."

"Don't insult me like that!"

"She's one of my best friends!"

"She irritates the crap out of you!"

"True, true."

Harry relaxed, "Okay then. Sorry, still."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Well, _that_ wasn't sudden _at all_."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you've proved to me you know what sarcasm means,great. Now, do you want to go somewhere else? Get out of the shoes?"

"What would this somewhere else entail?"

"Trust me."

"Not bloody likely." Harry gulped as Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him, "Well," he blustered, "You have to admit that we don't have the best track record. We _have_ been known to attempt to kill each other occasionally."

"True enough. Okay, I'll be direct. Do you want to go somewhere else so I can take off your shoes and preferably your other items of clothing and do unspeakable things to you?"

Once again, Harry found himself at a loss for words, "Damn, Malfoy, you are a man of unusual questions tonight, aren't you?"

"And you are a man who looks really fucking sexy in a dress. Which is something I discovered only recently, but I don't want to stop discovering the ways you look sexy, so can we go? Please, Potter? I know you want to."

"I have never been propositioned before, so I can't say whether they are all so brusque and whiny. But I have to say, I kinda like it." And with that, Harry closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Malfoy hard on the mouth. The angle was awkward and Harry's neck was twisting and Malfoy's lips were dry and tasted overly sugary and it should have been wrong and weird.

But it was the best thing that had happened to Harry in an age, and he found himself smiling against Malfoy's mouth, especially when Malfoy's tongue flicked out into Harry's mouth. Harry gave a tiny whimper because Draco had the most skillful, amazing tongue he'd ever met and now it was doing _that_.

After what seemed like several years, they broke apart, and Malfoy whispered, "Potter?"

"What?" Harry whispered back, grinning.

"About what you said earlier, it's okay."

"Cool," suddenly conscious of the fact that the entire population of Hogwarts was staring, Harry whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to go?"

"Now I know you like me. Let's go. C'mon. I know you want to." Grinning, they ran out of the Great Hall.

A silence fell over the students as they watched the two former enemies speed out of the Hall, giggling.

Romilda Vane was the first to find her voice. She whispered loudly, "I'd be jealous, but that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

**A/N: So, did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Please tell me whether or not you did in the review you are surely already writing me! :?D ( Yes, that was a man with a large nose smiling.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I give you the gift of quick updates. To all Pastafarians out there, Happy Holiday. To everyone else, Happy( and/or Merry) Insert Winter Holiday Here. Cheers!**

Chapter Ten: Blaise and the Aftermath

There was a click, and then light and sound flooded the darkened dormitory.

"I can't believe Potter actually wore girl's clothes like Draco said he would," Theo snorted.

"I can't believe Draco actually snogged Potter. After he'd been such a bitch at me for liking Ginny-"

"Blaise, get the fuck out of the room!"

"Draco-!"he squeaked as a very ruffled and very naked Draco poked his head out of the covers, "What are you doing-?"

"Yeah, Zabini, get out!"There was another squeak as an equally ruffled and naked Harry Potter looked up at him.

"Oh, and Blaise, I was a git about the Weasley shrew because she's a cunt, _not_ because she's a Gryffindor or a blood traitor or whatever. And she has a new boyfriend, like, every _week_."

Harry gave him a very canny look, "Draco, you were a bitch to him because Ginny likes me."

Draco scowled, "Okay, that may have had something to do with it. But not any significant portion or anything. Anyway, you may go snog the Weaselette now. I'm busy."

"If you could only see the shit-eating grin you've got on..."

"It's my I-just-got-laid-and-you-didn't grin." Draco said, with a satisfied smirk

"You-you _what_?"

"Why, no, Zabini," Harry said, trying not to laugh, "we're just lying here naked for _no reason whatsoever._"

"Oh my fucking God..."

"Seriously, Blaise, please fuck off so we can continue. Make out with the Weaselette or suck up to Slughorn or something."

"Happily." With that, Blaise Zabini ran from the room as fast as he could.

Draco turned back to Harry and murmured, "Now, where were we?"

XXX

He pounded towards the Great Hall. After much searching, he managed to find Weasley curled up with Granger in a corner. "Weasley."

Ron looked up, disconcerted, "Zabini?"

"Yes, Zabini. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Right. Two things."

"Cool. Shoot."

"Firstly, very shortly I will be making out with your sister on a regular basis. Take some time to adjust to this, so you don't have an apoplectic fit."

"You'll be doing _what_?"

"Snogging. Your. Sister. Often. Ginny?"

"Yes. O-_kay_. Why?"

"Cos I like her, that's why. Anyway, on to the more pressing issue."

"Which is?"

"When Harry and Draco get married, I don't care how girly Draco is. I am _not_ being the Maid of Honor."

"_What?_"

But he was already gone, moving towards Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

"Draco..." It was a murmur, but it held so much worry and doubt that it froze Draco in the middle of his path of kisses down Harry's neck.

"Yeah?"

"What did Theo mean, "like Draco said he would"?"

"Ah. About that," Draco squirmed a little bit.

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Did you know about my costume?"

"I may have..."Draco evaded.

"And how I liked you?"

"I might have heard something..."

"From who?" Now Harry was panicking. What if someone had told and Draco _hadn't_ liked him?

"Relax, Potter, I heard you and Hermione in the library the other day."

"You did? So Hermione was wrong about one thing..." Harry mused.

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Now, can I get back to doing what I was doing?"

"Yeah. You know, for a second there, I thought I was going to have to kill you. Or hit you with a pillow."

"Very funny," Draco commented dryly, though the effect was somewhat undercut by the fact that he was currently placing soft kisses along Harry's chest.

Harry gave a soft little happy sigh. It was weird and wrong and infinitely amazing.

Fin

**A/N: And that's the end. Sorry it was so short and silly. Love. Please review!**


End file.
